


But he’s my sworn enemy...

by narwhal25



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, M/M, Simon is kinda dumb, penny realizes it first, simon is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhal25/pseuds/narwhal25
Summary: Baz’s absence at Watford makes Simon Snow more sad than he’d care to admit.Penny begins to notice just how much Simon talks about Baz....
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	But he’s my sworn enemy...

CARRY THE ON (set in the time where baz is gone)  
I wake to the sound of a songbird outside my window. Such a picturesque way to wake. This should make me happy, I tell myself. I look over towards the window and finding myself looking for Baz in his bed, but of course he isn’t there. I know Baz and I are mortal enemies of course, but no matter how much I hate Baz, it feels… different without him. He is, of course, he is a complete piece of shit, but truthfully, I’m just so tired. So tired of it all. Of being the “chosen one”, yet being the worst in my classes. Of pushing my so terribly hard to be the best I can possibly be, and yet still hearing that disappointment in the Mage’s voice. I’m tired of fighting with Baz. I really am.

I don’t want to get out of bed. I used to be the first to wake, the first down to breakfast. I used to be so happy, all the time. I felt happy immersing myself in this world of magic, of spending time with the wonder of a human who is Penny--and Agatha too, but she’s just another part of my life ruined by Baz now. Lately, life has just lost its color. Penny says that’s a most cliche, melancholy thing for anyone to say, but I’m a very cliche, melancholy person. I know I should just enjoy the solitude now that Baz is gone, but I can’t stop searching for him. I’m constantly wondering where he is and what he’s plotting… Anyways. Back to me being depressed. Well that’s basically it I guess, I’m depressed. Penny says I should talk to someone other than just her about my feelings and all that shit, but I tell her why bother when she’s basically the closest thing the world of mages has to a therapist from all the Normal psychology books she’s read. 

I know I have to get up now, so I do. I look at Baz’s bed one last time before getting up and on with my day. Where are you Baz… what are you plotting and what will I have to do to stop you from doing?

TIME SKIP

“Simon, complaining about all the homework you have won’t get it done for you” Penny says in a frustrated voice. “Plus more importantly you’re distracting me from getting stuff done!”   
I know she’s right, and I know I should do my homework, but that doesn’t make it any easier to start actually getting it done.   
“I can’t get anything done becuase that git Baz is off doing something evil and I need to know what he’s up to”. I don’t really think before saying this--or anything else for that matter-- and I am met with a quizzical look from Penny. She slams her textbook onto the desk. I don’t think she means this to be such an aggressive gesture, but there’s a certain frightening hint to the gesture that makes me sit up a little straighter in my seat.   
“Simon” Penny says guardedly “Why do you think you feel so unhappy at the fact that your sworn enemy no longer lives with you. Wouldn’t one expect you to complain less rather than more about Baz when he is gone?”  
Penny looks at me, her head tilted slightly to the left with a confusing look on her face.   
“I just want to know what he’s up to”   
“Simon do you miss Baz?” Penny says this in a serious way. There’s a certain finality to her tone that rings in my ears after she’s finished talking. I stop for a second and take a breath. I don’t think, I just talk.  
“Crowely Penny. I think I miss Baz.”  
Penny doesn’t say anything, as if she’s waiting for me to go on. So I do.  
“And I think… that I like him. Like, like him like him.”   
“Welp.” Penny says “That makes quite a bit of sense.” And I suppose it does make sense. This is quite the realization. It’s probably just me reacting to this whole Baz and Agatha thing in my own twisted way. I think this over for a few seconds and then decide that no, this is no spur of the moment rebound thing. If I don’t like Baz, then why do I always find a way to go to the football pitch to see Baz’s hair fall around his eyes in that way that gives me a knot in my stomach. Why can’t I sleep in our room without his presence beside me? Why do I blush when he sneers at me rather sneer back. I guess this makes me gay? But that doesn’t matter to me at all, all that matters in this moment is this burden I feel lifted off my shoulders letting myself and my bestfriend realize that holy fuck, I like Baz.


End file.
